Various physical objects require mechanical stabilization, particularly when the objects are located in settings that experience seismic activity. With respect to stabilizing objects within buildings that are located in seismically active locations, such objects include, for example, various hanging objects, such as pipes, ducts, and conduit.
It is known that stabilizing objects with tension or bracing cables is more effective at dampening loads and reducing sway of the stabilized objects than with compression braces. Further, bracing techniques stabilize object movement in one direction (e.g., laterally or longitudinally) or in two directions (e.g., laterally and longitudinally). Bracing cables connect the object to be stabilized to a fixed support structure or foundation. Brackets are typically used for attaching the ends of the bracing cables to the objects to be stabilized and the support structures or foundations.
Brackets exist that can accommodate the different bracing techniques. For example, a single bracket can be used for one-directional bracing, or multiple brackets can be used for two-directional bracing. In the case of multiple brackets, the brackets can be stacked on top of each other to provide for multi-directional bracing. However, the stacking comes with several issues. One issue is the possibility of a stacked bracket interfering with the connection between the bracing cable and a lower bracket. Efforts have been made to mitigate this interference issues. However, these efforts present other issues, such as bracket deformation issues in response to certain loads and configurations of the brackets. Further, conventional brackets may cause wear or abrasion to the bracing cables based on the configuration of the brackets.
The below-described devices and systems solve many of the problems associated with the current art by providing stacked brackets that do not suffer from the deformation issues of the art, as well as brackets that also mitigate wear on bracing cables.